OukaromanLavi x Allen
by Wos99944
Summary: Sequel to Oukaroman prologue. In this story of DGM BL, we follow Allen along with Lavi as they search for the Innocence that Cross has lost. Along the way, romance start blooming between them. Lavi x Allen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of translating and publishing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Sequel to Oukaroman prologue. In this story of DGM BL, we follow Allen along with Lavi as they search for the Innocence that Cross has lost. Along the way, romance start blooming between them. Lavi x Allen.

Yes, I know I'm a bit late. But hey, the laptop that I'm using do not have Chinese language inside, in which I've to wait to use another laptop which doesn't have Microsoft word. Overall, it gives me a headache. Also, for those who played and able to read the game in Chinese or Japanese…if there's any mistakes that I've made while translating, I apologize cause my Chinese sucks. So don't hold a grudge to me. As I've stated in the summary, this will be Lavi x Allen. If there's any other pairings that you guys want, just review in this story or PM me will do. For now, just enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Day 1:

In the kitchen/dining room:

"What a calm atmosphere…" I thought as I stop by the same turtle display that I've passed by earlier.

"This is a turtle display, right? So it should not be alive…right?" I mutter to myself as I tap a finger on the turtle.

"Haha, how stupid I am. It is impossible for it to even move…" I laugh softly as I turn around, about to walk away when I accidentally hit onto something hard using my elbow. Soon, I can hear the echo of a heavy object landing on the floor harshly. Suddenly I felt an ominous feeling arising spontaneously inside.

"Hahaha…w-what just happened?" I chuckle to myself, trying to believe it's just my imagination. As I turn back and stare on the ground, I shriek out a heavy scream as I stare frightfully at the fallen turtle's brain. Could it be…that I've broke it? As I pick up the brain, my whole body starts to cover in sweat.

"Allen, what's up?" A voice said behind me. Out of panic, I start screaming again as I turn around to face the stranger. It turns out to be Lavi.

"What's wrong with you? Such a scare you've given me…" Lavi said as he covers both side of his ears. Realizing what I've just done, I quickly hid the brain behind my back.

"N-Nothing happened." I said as I try to give him a persuasive smile.

"Hm, nothing happened, huh?" Lavi said as he gives me a mocking smile, making me more nervous than ever. Soon, he shifts his attention to the turtle. "Ah, what's this? A turtle? Oh, it's really a turtle!" Soon, I start screaming again. Using my distraction as an advantage, Lavi snatch the brain out of my hand. I look at him, worried.

"S-So what should I do?" I ask, hoping Lavi will help me out of this trouble.

"Even if you ask me, I do not have…" Lavi stares at the miserable me before he sighs and smile. "Well, how about this?" Lavi puts the brain back to its original place.

"E-Er, Lavi? That seems a little crooked." I suggest.

"No problem at all…" Lavi tries to reassure me. "It won't be easy to be seen." While I was patted on the back by Lavi as persuasion, I couldn't help but unable to feel at ease. In fact, wouldn't it be better if I just went ahead and apologize?

Day 2:

In the kitchen/dining room:

"Is it really okay?" I ask myself as I pass by the same place for probably dozens time already. Every time I pass by here, I felt guiltier than usual. Even though it seems stable enough and still remains in its original position, I'm still worried as god-knows-when it might fell again.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi greets as he walks into the kitchen/dining room. "What'cha doing?"

"Ah, hey there Lavi." I greet him back as I resume looking at the turtle.

"So what're ya…ah the turtle again?" Lavi asks, suggesting a reason in the hidden meaning behind his sentence.

"Well, I'm worried." I replied.

"If it's like this, it's fine." Lavi tries to persuade me. "But with you, standing in front of the turtle walking fro and to…it seems something has happened even though it doesn't look as if anything has happened!"

"Hey, I'm different from you." I argue. "I do have a conscience."

"Oh really?" Lavi smiles mockingly. "Aren't you cheating during that poker game back in the train?"

"It's another matter!" No matter what you say, it matters to me as I have to earn money!" I protest.

"W-What a realistic method…" Lavi said, obviously sweatdropping by what I've just said. "Look, it's okay. It won't be this easy to drop…" Before Lavi could finish what he has just said, I start screaming again. This time, Lavi has accidentally hit onto the turtle's shell and the whole head drop harshly onto the ground, rolling on the floor. Lavi was also sweating a little.

"S-So what do we do now?" I ask, obviously panicking.

"Other than putting it back to its original place, what other choice do we have?" Lavi said as he places the head back slowly. He keeps chanting to put it back gently, soon he starts shouting once he has secure to its original position.

"H-Hey. Don't shout that loud! What if you drop again?" I said timidly.

"This time, I'll put t back properly, so it won't drop again…Haha…" Lavi tries to laugh confidently but failed. We then decide to come back tomorrow to check the turtle.

Day 3:

In the kitchen/dinning room

"Well, it seems okay to me…" Lavi said once we've checked the turtle properly.

"Yeah, for now…" I said as we look at each other and heave a heavy sigh of relief at the same time.

"Like I said, this won't happen again." Lavi said as he put his hands on the waist, his elbow hitting something behind him and I start screaming again. Lavi turns back to see what's the commotion about before he pales slightly. "This is so bad, history repeats itself again." This time, the whole turtle breaks into hundreds of pieces.

"W-What should we do?" I ask.

"You ask me! Why, put it back again!" Lavi suggests. As we gather to put the turtle back in once piece again, we fail to realize someone else has come to the kitchen as well.

"Hey you two, what're you doing?" A voice said in a curious tone behind us. I turn my head back slowly and try to smile a persuasive smile.

"A-Ah, hi Komui-san…" I greet as Lavi turns back as well.

"Such a shocked expression the both of you have…" Komui comments as he stares at Lavi and me. "Is there anything on my face?" Soon, he touches his face everywhere.

"A-Ah, Komui-san…it's like this…" I try to leak him outside of the kitchen, hoping he hasn't realized the commotion yet.

"Erm…" Komui soon shifts his attention to the turtle's head in my hand. "Ah, this…" Komui points to the head. This is so not good; the cat is out of the bag. I might as well admit it.

"K-Komui-san…it's me…." I was about to admit it when Lavi interrupts.

"Sorry, Komui…" Lavi apologize, smiling away. "I'm the one who spoil it…" I stare at Lavi with a shocked expression on my face. Lavi takes the rap for me!

"Well, you see…I just want to touch it to see if it's still alive…who knows I have so much strength?" Lavi chuckles as he explains.

"Seriously, Lavi…do you know what are you talking about?" Komui sighs.

"Yeah…Lavi…Komui-san…actually it was…" I was about to clear the misunderstanding when Lavi snaps.

"Allen, you shut up…" Lavi interrupts me again. Out of annoyance, I snap back.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?" I snap.

"Guys. Can I talk first?" Komui interrupts our short quarrels as he excuse himself. "Actually, the one who has spoil it is me…Lavi and I stare at Komui, having a WTF look.

"…Hah!" I was taken aback.

"Ah?" Lavi was surprised too. "What!"

"You see…" Komui starts explaining. "When we've reached the inn, due to me being overexcited, I accidentally knock against it and it fell onto the ground. I've already apologize to the innkeeper and sent the bill to the Black Order. Therefore this matter has been settled, so it's okay!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OKAY!" I yell at Komui. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALIZA HOW GUILITY OR WORRIED OTHERS ARE!"

"T-There's no need to be this angry…" Komui tries to calm me down.  
>"Especially to Komui." Lavi adds. "Whatever's the case, it's not my fault and that's good."<p>

"Lavi…" I mutter as I finally calm down.

"That's good, Allen…" Komui heave a sigh of relief, happy to see that I had finally calmed down.

"Komui-san….please do a self-reflection of yourself as well…" I pout as I return to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the idea of translating and publishing on Fanfiction.

Summary: Sequel to Oukaroman prologue. In this story of DGM BL, we follow Allen along with Lavi as they search for the Innocence that Cross has lost. Along the way, romance start blooming between them. Lavi x Allen.

I know I am late, I'm sorry. But thank you for your patience for waiting. And I can't believe this is the first story that I would update first after my life in polytechnic. I'm still studying there, but life has turn worsen. I can't update as regular as I can in the past…TT^TT sorry for complaining, do enjoy the chapter now.

And by the way, I apologize if my translations are not accurate in certain areas but it's the best translation I can try to translate. Hope you don't mind. My Chinese is not that good.

Day 4:

Allen's pov

At Lavi's room:

"Lavi," I greet as I walk into Lavi's room, only to find no one inside. Where can he be? It's still too early for anyone to wake up at this point of time. "Never mind, it's nothing important anyway."

I was about to walk off when I start thinking about it again.

"On a second thought, I should go and find him instead." I said to myself as I walk out of the room to go and search for Lavi on my own willingness.

"One of the inn's customers says that he saw him walking to this direction earlier, that's why I am here to check whether if it's true, but is he really here?" I asked myself as I continue walking deep into the forest.

"Why not I just head back?" I whisper to myself when…

"Eh? Allen, what are you doing here?" A voice said behind my back, there's a hint of surprised under the tone. I turn around to find the one I'm looking for.

"Lavi?" I was shocked to see him here despite the fact that I know he may be here.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asks me as I comment.

"So you're really here." I said as Lavi replies.

"So you've found your way here." Lavi smiles at me. I blushed upon that happy expression that he's making. It makes people embarrassed.

"So Lavi, what are you doing here?" I changed the topic in order to get rid of my embarrassment. "Do you have new information about the Innocence?"

"What a pity, nothing here…" Lavi seems to be in a world of his own.

"Eh? How come?" I am surprised. Lavi seems to know something.

"Well, you see…" Lavi said as he shows me something. It's a fish rod. Wait, don't tell me, he wakes up so early just to catch fish?

"Since we hadn't get the Innocence back, this means we can't leave Japan for now, right? It's like we have nothing to do despite having to stay for a long time, so I might as well spend my time well at Japan…" Lavi smiles cheekily.

"How could you be so laidback…" I sigh.

"Don't be so strict. Why don't you relax a bit? Otherwise you will really turn into an old grandpa." Lavi teases.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." I stare angrily at Lavi. He always adds a sarcastic joke behind every serious matter. Instead of reflecting on what I said, he stood near the river and throws his rod to the water, beginning to fish in a serious way.

"Seriously…" I sign in defeat. Just when I thought of going back, I think of how hard I had come a long way just to find Lavi. So I sit beside Lavi, watching him catching fish.

Almost an hour later:

I've been sitting at the same spot for almost an hour and there's no sign of movements from the fishing rod.

"Hey, Lavi. How long do we have to continue doing this?" I asked. Instead of replying my question…

"Are you bored?" Lavi counters back.

It isn't bad to stay with Lavi and relax with him for a longer period of time…although I think of it that way; I think it's better to keep this confidential.

"Um…" I return him an uncertain question.

"Hm…bored, huh?" Lavi said to himself. Lavi had a hearty smile on his face, giving me a moment of déjà vu.

"Um…Lavi?" I look at him with a worried expression.

"How about…let's kiss?" He smiles at me.

"What!? W-What are you saying?" I yelled shockingly.

"Is it because you are bored?" Lavi asks cheekily.

"What does boredom have to do with kissing?" I protested.

"Um…I guess it's because…I want to?" Lavi replies with another cheeky smile. Once I see Lavi's naïve, innocent smile, I was about to lose control of my temper and give him a piece of my mind.

"You hate it?" Lavi's smile turns upside down.

"I…um…I probably don't hate it…" I blushed as I hang my head down, speaking frankly. It's not because I hate Lavi's kiss, it's exactly because I don't hate his kiss, which is why I'm troubled about it. Once I thought about kissing Lavi, my mind is full of blanks.

"Then you shouldn't be worried about anything." Lavi said as he got closer to me, relatively my eyes. Staring deep into his eyes that are full of light and happiness, my heart pounce faster.

Before we actually kissed, I tried to at least convince myself that this is a friendly gesture between friends.

"You don't have to look at me. Why not you just close your eyes?" Lavi suggested.

"Oh, sorry." His voice brought me back from reality, I must have been looking at him since, and I immediately shut my eyes. I moan softly as I can taste the warmness of his slightly moist lips. I can feel Lavi nibbling on my lip, flapping his tongue as if asking for entrance.

As I slowly open my mouth a little bit, he uses his tongue and licks my upper lips before smearing it with his saliva. Lavi's kiss is…nice, I resist myself from wanting to invade him deep with oral actions. I started to moan, not noticing that I was pleading for more.

Realizing the hint, Lavi plunges his tongue deeper, deepening this one and only kiss. He continues kissing me with strength and gives off an aura of happiness, dominating me all over. Just when my head is full of blanks, I thought there was something moving. Probably it's just my imagination, when I realize there is indeed something moving…

"Lavi, wait…" I protest but Lavi insists on lasting it longer. In an attempt to get away from Lavi, it was a failed attempt as I was hold still by Lavi who is still kissing me.

"Not about…this…" I use all of my strength to push myself away from Lavi's face. "The rod! The fishing rod was moving!"

"Eh? Seriously?" Lavi stares shockingly at the rod whereas the motionless fishing rod finally keeps moving up and down nonstop. Lavi and I start to get busy as we hurried to pull up the rod.

"Wow…it's heavy…Allen, a little help here…" Lavi said.

"I am helping without even you telling me to do so." I argued.

"We are about to get pulled!" Lavi cries.

"Eh? Lavi?" I look at Lavi who has fallen down into the pond before I was dragged along as well. I start screaming.

In the end, the fish managed to get away. And as a result, we were wet from head to toe. We were wet till the state where we are forced to head back to the inn for the day.

"Fishing is fun. Let's do that again." Lavi suggested with a chuckle.

"Go fishing on your own. Ah…achoo!" I start to sneeze.

Day 5:

According to Lavi x Allen Oukaroman guide, it seems like Day 5 is the same as Day 3. Well, I'll put here just in case you guys would like to re-read Day 3 again. It's a funny situation whereas Lavi is trying to cover up for Allen after all.

In the kitchen/dinning room

"Well, it seems okay to me…" Lavi said once we've checked the turtle properly.

"Yeah, for now…" I said as we look at each other and heave a heavy sigh of relief at the same time.

"Like I said, this won't happen again." Lavi said as he put his hands on the waist, his elbow hitting something behind him and I start screaming again. Lavi turns back to see what's the commotion about before he pales slightly. "This is so bad, history repeats itself again." This time, the whole turtle breaks into hundreds of pieces.

"W-What should we do?" I ask.

"You ask me! Why, put it back again!" Lavi suggests. As we gather to put the turtle back in once piece again, we fail to realize someone else has come to the kitchen as well.

"Hey you two, what're you doing?" A voice said in a curious tone behind us. I turn my head back slowly and try to smile a persuasive smile.

"A-Ah, hi Komui-san…" I greet as Lavi turns back as well.

"Such a shocked expression the both of you have…" Komui comments as he stares at Lavi and me. "Is there anything on my face?" Soon, he touches his face everywhere.

"A-Ah, Komui-san…it's like this…" I try to leak him outside of the kitchen, hoping he hasn't realized the commotion yet.

"Erm…" Komui soon shifts his attention to the turtle's head in my hand. "Ah, this…" Komui points to the head. This is so not good; the cat is out of the bag. I might as well admit it.

"K-Komui-san…it's me…." I was about to admit it when Lavi interrupts.

"Sorry, Komui…" Lavi apologize, smiling away. "I'm the one who spoil it…" I stare at Lavi with a shocked expression on my face. Lavi takes the rap for me!

"Well, you see…I just want to touch it to see if it's still alive…who knows I have so much strength?" Lavi chuckles as he explains.

"Seriously, Lavi…do you know what are you talking about?" Komui sighs.

"Yeah…Lavi…Komui-san…actually it was…" I was about to clear the misunderstanding when Lavi snaps.

"Allen, you shut up…" Lavi interrupts me again. Out of annoyance, I snap back.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?" I snap.

"Guys. Can I talk first?" Komui interrupts our short quarrels as he excuse himself. "Actually, the one who has spoil it is me…Lavi and I stare at Komui, having a WTF look.

"…Hah!" I was taken aback.

"Ah?" Lavi was surprised too. "What!"

"You see…" Komui starts explaining. "When we've reached the inn, due to me being overexcited, I accidentally knock against it and it fell onto the ground. I've already apologize to the innkeeper and sent the bill to the Black Order. Therefore this matter has been settled, so it's okay!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OKAY!" I yell at Komui. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALIZA HOW GUILITY OR WORRIED OTHERS ARE!"

"T-There's no need to be this angry…" Komui tries to calm me down.  
>"Especially to Komui." Lavi adds. "Whatever's the case, it's not my fault and that's good."<p>

"Lavi…" I mutter as I finally calm down.

"That's good, Allen…" Komui heave a sigh of relief, happy to see that I had finally calmed down.

"Komui-san….please do a self-reflection of yourself as well…" I pout as I return to my room.

So yeah, for now. I'll write until this part here for now. Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't update fast enough due to school and all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the previous so far.^~^ For those who had played Oukaroman the game, I'm sure you guys know what happen next. And for those who don't, here's a hint. Kanda and Allen are going to be in kimono. ;) that's all for this chapter. Do review so that I can perhaps make a better chapter next time, perhaps to encourage me to update faster too? And if it's about grammar, I apologize. Okay, bye bye~~


End file.
